Monsters and Robots
Monsters and Robots is the fifth studio album by Buckethead released on April 20, 1999 through Higher Octave records. It also generated Buckethead's first music video for the song "Ballad of Buckethead". Along with Colma, this album is also listed in the German National Library's Catalog German National Library's Catalog. Its also Buckethead best selling album to dateBucketheadland FAQ. Release The album was released originally on the U.S. on April 20, 1999 through Cyber Octave. Then another version was released on Europe through CyberOctave and Virgin Records. The album consisted on 12 tracks on both versions. A Third version of the album was later released on Japan through Toshiba EMI Ltd. with an additional song called "Remote Viewer #13". Concept The album does not follow a concept like in previous albums. Instead, Monsters and Robots seem to be more of a recollection of songs without something to connect them one to another. The album does feature references towards inspirations on Buckethead's life, like Michael Jordan on Jump Man while The Shape Vs Buckethead aludes to Michael Myers from Halloween. The song "Ballad of Buckethead" narrates the story of Buckethead and his origins. Musically, the songs "Jowls" and "Scapula" were re-recorded versions from those on the album Giant Robot. The album was partly written by Primus bassist, Les Claypool who also plays bass on the album. Track Listing # "Jump Man" - 4:21 # "Stick Pit" - 3:40 # "The Ballad of Buckethead" - 3:59 # "Sow Thistle" - 4:30 # "Revenge of the Double-Man" - 3:34 # "Night of the Slunk" - 5:43 # "Who Me?" - 2:08 # "Jowls" - 4:26 # "The Shape vs Buckethead" - 5:40 # "Stun Operator" - 4:17 # "Scapula" - 4:04 # "Nun Chuka Kata" - 4:30 # "Remote Viewer #13" (Bonus Track) - 4:18 Credits * Buckethead — Guitar, and Bass (tracks 1, 8 and 11) * Les Claypool — Bass (tracks 2, 3, 5, 10, 12 and 13), and Vocals (track 3) * Bryan "Brain" Mantia — Drums (tracks 2, 3, 5, 8, 10, 11, 12 and 13) * Phonopsychograph Disk — Turntables (tracks 3, 5, 8, 10, 12 and 13) * Bootsy Collins — Vocals (tracks 1, 4 and 9) * Ovi-Wey — Rap Vocals (track 9) * DJ Eddie Def — Turntables (tracks 4 and 9) * Max Robertson — Vocals (track 11) * The Chicken Scratch Choir — Background Vocals (track 3) * Tracks 1, 8, 11 recorded at Horn of Zeus. ** Produced & mixed by Pete Scaturro & Rob Beaton. ** Jowls originally recorded by Howard Johnson @ Different Fur Recording ** Recording assistance on 8 by Mark Weber, on 11 by Mark Weber & Eric Ware. * Tracks 2, 3, 5, 7, 10, 12, 13 recorded at Rancho Relaxo studios. ** Produced by Les Claypool. ** Engineered by Oz Fritz. * Tracks 4 & 9 recorded at the Embalming Plant. ** Produced by Extrakd. * Track 6 recorded at Orange Music. ** Produced by Bill Laswell. ** Engineered by Robert Musso. * Additional production on tracks 1, 4 & 9 by Bootsy Collins at Bootzilla Re-hab P-form School. * Mastered by Don E. Tyler at Precision Mastering. * A&R direction: Warren Schummer. * Design, illustration & photography: Dave McKean @ Hourglass. * Cover illustration for Buckethead No. 2: Bryan Frankenseuss Theiss. * Photographs on pgs. 3, 6, 7 & back inlay: Warren Schummer. * 3-d programming: Max MacMuffin. * Production manager: Gina Grimes. * Product marketing manager: Kenny Nemes. References and External Links Pressing History Category:1999 Album Category:Solo Album